


Join the Club

by arrafrost



Series: Mile High Club [1]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mile High Club, Plot What Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had occurred to me that I've never written mile high porn... that problem has now been solved thanks to the kinky Wade Wilson and the suggestive power he holds over Peter Parker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join the Club

Peter gasped as he was pushed up against the door of the aircraft, arching his hips up into the mouth that swallowed his erection. He couldn't believe he was doing this, he couldn't believe that  _he_ was in a bathroom of a plane with Wade Wilson's lips circling tightly around his cock. Yet here he was with not only Wade's mouth around him but with three of his fingers buried in his slick ass, spreading him wide. Peter bit his lower lip to keep all the filthy sounds that Wade loved to hear echoing around him during sex from escaping. He may have caved after only fifteen minutes of a hushed argument in their seats to mile high sex but that didn't mean he was going to alert anyone that it was actually happening.

Wade's tongue curled around him as his head bobbed, sucking his cheeks in as he moved up the length of Peter's sensitive cock. Peter groaned silently, hands flexing at the door trying to find something to grasp onto as his nails scraped across the coarse material.

He tried to rock his hips forward when Wade let his cock fall from his mouth, licking at the pre-cum around the slit but Wade pinned him. He would take his leisurely time and Peter knew they didn't have time for this, he wanted to get this over as soon as possible despite how incredibly hot this was, he didn't want someone to find him. Wade could take his time to lick and kiss his length later, right now however...

“Wade, fuck... please...” Peter whispered, his breath hot and stuttering.

“Yes Prince Michigan what can we do for you?” Wade murmured, lips on the head of Peter's cock as he spoke and driving his fingers deeper inside Peter's ass, sending chills down his spine.

He gritted his teeth together and pulled his mind away from Wade's tempting warm mouth. “Fuck me. Now.”

Wade grinned widely and Peter could see a hesitant glint in his eyes. He was thinking, thinking about teasing and taunting and making Peter wait even longer for what he wanted, cause him to whine and beg and plead until Wade finally bent him over the sink and took him. But Peter was already begging with his eyes and body as he writhed in Wade's hold, lifting away from the door.

It took all of three seconds before Peter felt his cheek pressed against the mirror, which was an interesting position in itself. He could see out of the corner of his eye as Wade practically ripped his own pants off to roll a condom over his own cock. Peter breathed deeply, barely having a second to relax before he lined himself up and thrust into his young lover with one long motion.

“Ahhh fuck...” Peter groaned lowly in his throat, gasping loudly as he tried to quiet himself down. Wade gave him no time to adjust as he found his quick and hard rhythm, pulling almost all the way out before shoving himself to the hilt. Biting his lower lip until it bled was all Peter could do to keep silent when Wade's thrusts angled to hit his prostate.

Beside them, a short but determined knock on the door caused Peter's blood to run cold. “Excuse sir. Are you all right in there?” The sweet flight assistant who had brought them their drinks earlier asked from the isle.

He could hear the pissed off tone in Wade's breath as he breathed deeply, composing himself without pausing in his strokes, if anything he thrust himself harder into Peter who was beginning to moan softly despite the circumstances.

“Doing just fine, miss. Must have been something I ate because this is the most painful shit I've ever taken. Might not want people to come in here for a while.”

Peter would have been appalled and disgusted if Wade's cock wasn't rubbing constantly against his prostate, putting all the focus on keeping his volume at a minimal with nosy stewardess out there.

He heard the awkward cough from the woman and he could almost picture the horrified gestures as she tried to figure out a way to properly end this conversation before her footsteps carried her away from the other side of the bathroom door.

“You're terrible.” Peter gasped out in one breath before shutting his mouth to hold the filthy noises at bay, whatever that meant.

He saw the cocky smirk through the reflection in the mirror before he spoke, “No I'm not. I'm fucking brilliant.” Each word was emphasized by a significant thrust that had Peter pushing back against him, desperate for release. “But it did the job, you're just lucky it ended there because I could have gone down a much raunchier path that involves-”

“Shut up and fuck me!” Peter growled, clenching around Wade's cock as it plunged into him. Thankfully Wade did not need to be asked twice because he drove into him with an unregulated pace, moving faster and harder, it would have made Peter scream if he had that luxury. Instead he came without a single touch to his cock and held onto the counter as Wade fucked him deeper, leaning down over Peter's body for a more intimate angle. When he came, he was forced to bite down on Peter's neck to muffle his groans.

“I am not going to like the looks the stewardess gives us when we walk back to our seats...” Peter sighed, wriggling under the weight of Wade's body as a reminder that he should get off.

Wade didn't take the hint, only nuzzled closer into the crook of Peter's sweaty neck. “I'm gonna order some more peanuts and a child's size whiskey bottle!”

Peter sighed under the affectionate kisses that followed, he was dating such a needy dork that was probably going to get him thrown in jail for public indecency one day... but at least they were in first class.


End file.
